


How To Get A Boyfriend In Two Months //Stucky And Stony// Avengers AU Fanfic

by Samurai_Beetle



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bets, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samurai_Beetle/pseuds/Samurai_Beetle
Summary: One thing, Steve Rogers.Two things actually, Love interest, Bucky Barnes.Sorry, three things, Tony Stark.I'm so Sorry, I forgot one last thing, one bet to win Steve's heart.This childish rivalry split the two since the dawn of time itself. They both wanted the same thing, Steve Rogers himself. However, this is not a world where one can be in a relationship with two other significant others without cheating on one. So Steve is forced to go with neither of one. Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark were always forced to win him over, but now that have a driven force Sam's bet. And in this wild goose Chase of this story. You decide the ending.[THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME NAME, MORE FREQUENT UPDATES ARE MOST LIKELY ON THERE]





	1. Chapter 1

Bodies everywhere. Not in that way, no one was dead (yet), our story starts in a party. One of those raunchy high school ones where you do things you seriously regret. This story is about one of those things you seriously regret. Now let's look at our protagonist well protagonists. James Buchanan Barnes and Anthony Stark or just Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark. You know we don't need the hassle of their full names. Of course Tony was infact slightly intoxicated, however Bucky was not. And just drank some good old fruit punch.

Then the bird arrived.

He strode on over to Bucky leaning against him drinking some beer or something, Bucky never knew. This bird, Sam. Looked at Bucky drunky and smiled "Where's Tony?" He slurred at him. Bucky pointed to the kitchen where Tony was playing some next party game. "TONY" he screamed drunkly, causing his friend with a metal arm to flinch from his voice. He hated Sam. Tony turned to him and jumped over the table

"wHAT IS UP?!" Tony asked gaining a high five from Sam. "Aight." He said stumbling a bit from of course being drunk. "Is Steve here yet?" Sam asked clutching his drink. Looking around. "Steve'll be here in a bit I think he forgot how to save a document again" Bucky stated sipping his fruit punch. "Good! Now EVERYONE!" Sam screamed again causing Bucky to once again flinch. The house went silent, " I DARE YOU TWO!" He said loudly, trying not to fall on the floor. "TO WIN STEVE'S HEART IN A SPACE OF TWO MONTHS!" He screamed.

This was random.

Bucky looked at Tony and Tony looked at Bucky. Tony had a crush on Steve and Bucky had a crush on Steve. You see the problem? No?

Bucky hates Tony.

Tony hates Bucky.

Tony nodded "ALRIGHT!" he screamed out. The whole room cheered and then awaited Bucky's answer. All eyes were on him, Bucky shifted his weight and played with the zip of his jumper. He looked side to side and thought. Bucky then looked at Tony who was smiling his cocky grin, obviously confident he was going to win. "Oh no this brat wont" he thought. Bucky exhaled and nodded "Okay I'll do it" he agreed. The room cheered again.

Bucky had not of thought this through.

The pressure was on him.

 

 

Bucky sighed as he entered his room, he threw the keys on his desk and Bucky flopped on his bed. After that bet Steve had of arrived to the party and had of course partied his american ass off. Oblivious to fact Tony threw himself at him, the events of the past day flashed like a distant memory for Bucky. Switching off the light,He sighed once again and tucked himself inside the covers. Bucky got up slightly to turn on the lamp beside him and lay once again. The brunette looked up at the ceiling trying to plan this. Dress more rebelliously? Wear new cologne? Style your hair differently? These and other appearance changing thoughts circled his troubled mind. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Challenging the new day to even start.

Tony grinned at himself in the mirror, he was dressed as usual. Hair untidy and a random shirt on with his blue heart's light peeking through. However, unlike Bucky, he wore new cologne. Tony grabbed his bag and paraded down the halls until he reached his Home room. Setting his bag down he put his head in hands and looked forward at the board. "Bring it on Buckeroo" he said to no one in particular and laughed at his joke. (Unaware it had already been taken in another chatroom fanfiction). Tony's trusty friend James Rhodes slid next to him and smiled. "Hey Mr.Stank" he greeted. Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes " 'Sup Rhodes" he replied. Rhodes raised an eyebrow "Tony something is up, what is it?" he asked. Egging him on to answer. Tony laughed airily and turned to him "I've got a bet, I'm pretty sure I'll win but I-" "You're not sure Steve is into guys or even you?" Tony looked at him wide-eyed. "How did you know?" he asked silently. Rhodes laughed, "Are you kidding me?! Everyone knows! Well apart from Steve miraculously" he replied itching the back of his head. Tony groaned slightly, "I mean I'll win I'm against Bucky" he blatantly stated. Rhodes rolled his eyes "Tony I don't think anyone should be losing against you" he responded and received a playful punch from his friend. The bell rang loudly through the school,

 

and that was when the first day begun for real.

 

 

 

 

((Hey Guys this is my first avengers fic lmao kms. Tell me what you think thanks! :^) See ya! ))

 

 

 


	2. Two

Bucky sprinted, he was late, again. With his backpack and hoodie he made his way torwards his homeroom. Luckily the corridor was empty so he had no one to say a subtle 'excuse me' to or to heighten up fear of social situations by even looking at him. Eventually he entered his homeroom opening the door and the teacher giving him a death stare. He quickly bowed his head and shuffled towards the back of the class. 

"Hey"

Bucky turned his head to see none other than Steve. Bucky gulped and forced a reply "Hi Steve". 

This was not a good start. 

Bucky's mind spun back to the time he read a 'WikiHow' article "Chat with your classroom crush by inviting him to study with you." Wow easier said than done for Bucky here. He was about to open his mouth to say something else that pulled him back, 

"Take it slow."

Bucky took a deep breath and retracted his eyes to the board, he didn't want people knowing he liked guys. His thoughts continued, "Take it slow? I've been waiting since the 40's!" He mumbled inaudibly. "What if he's homophobic?!" Bucky played with the zip of his jacket. 

"What if he is homophobic" Bucky repeated in his mind taking a small glance at his blonde friend. His hair shone just perfectly in the morning sun and his sky blue eyes were focused on the piece of art on his desk. Bucky could go on about him his entire life. But now our Metal armed friend had to focus on the task at hand. 

Beating Tony.

Tony left his homeroom bidding farewell to rhodes and headed towards his first period. Physical Education. You could hear the Genius groan inside but then he stopped. 

Shut it Tony, you're gonna see Steve get dressed.

A smile formed on the young genius' face as he strolled towards the boy's changing room. He went towards his   
Space and set his belongings down. The changing room was currently full of boys throwing things and shirtless ones. Also not to mention some boys checking out others. He only saw this rarely. He scanned the room for Steve. Turns out he was in the corner casually getting dressed, rather quickly. Tony smirked to himself before the door opened and Bucky walked in. Bucky noticed Tony looking at him and rolled his eyes. Tony stuck his tongue out at Bucky who stuck his middle finger up at him and walked to his spot to get changed. Steve finshed getting changed and a minute after so did Bucky and the boys made their way out first. 

Physical Education was hard as usual. When you had Principal Fury screaming at you to run when you already are is really something. Currently, Tony was struggling to keep up with Steve in the training course. Fury then approached Bucky and talked to him. Bucky glanced at Tony smirking before nodding at him and walking past him. Tony's heart dropped. "Oh no" he whispered. Suddenly, snow flew towards him and Tony struggled even more than before. 

"зима приближается!"

That was Bucky's voice speaking Russian. Tony recognised it. He looked behind and forward and other students were equally as confused. "What?!" One voice asked as Tony continued to struggle against the snow. He heard Bucky sigh from his high position and speak again "IT MEANS" the along with snow, wind started to rush towards them making this course harder than before. 

"WINTER IS COMING". 

Surely enough after a minute or two Steve had finished the course and then 5 five students came after. Soon Tony reached the finish line as 2nd last. Luckily two people were last so Tony didn't have to return after school in his own time. 

Bucky and Steve both had finshed getting changed and the two were heading towards their science class. Exchanging their thoughts about the world around them, Bucky felt as if they were still at the Brooklyn Cadet Academy and Steve was still a shrimp who couldn't get in. When everything was good and Bucky was in the 110th class. When Bucky hadn't of been captured.

When Bucky was normal.

This thought rushed through his head and he stopped. Looking at Steve, the teen was talking about his daily struggles of using a cell phone and what not. His blue eyes looking up and his arms creating gestures to properly execute what he saying. Everything I just noted drove Bucky insane. Bucky brought his gaze back forward when he realised it also drove Tony to insanity. The two made their way to the science unaware a certain spy watched their moves.


	3. Three

The two made their way towards the science lab,sitting in their usual seats. Tony however sprinted his rich ass off and slid into the classroom whilst the teacher sat at computer calling out names. 

"Carol Danvers?" He asked.

"Here!" Came the reply with many more names being called out as Tony made his way towards his seat which was next to Natasha. 

"Tony Stark?" They called out, Tony   
Fell out of his stool and soon dusted himself getting up. "Here!" He replied. Natasha stared at him in utter disbelief that the same person who built the iron man suit was right in front of her. Whilst the rest of the class held in their giggles, Tony climbed back up and shoved his backpack under the table. "Hey Nat." He greeted. Natasha rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. 

"I can help you get Steve." She offered, smirking at Tony. Tony narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms, "what's it to you?" He hissed. Tony knew Natasha well enough and he knew when she wanted anything. Natasha sat up staring into Tony's eyes. "I have a stony blog that needs material" she simply told. Returning her torso to face forward. "Besides," she continued "in my eyes Bucky will only be the best friend, even though Steve dragged me on a goose Chase to bring him back.". Tony nodded "Alright," he replied still slightly suspicious of his friend's motives. "Just don't betray me, I love Steve and I am not losing to Buckeroo". Tony said as looked at Steve who sat next to Scott Lang (another classmate of theirs). Tony and Steve locked eye contact, He winked at Steve playfully leading Steve to develop a red face and he returned to look at Scott. Tony smiled to himself before he could say anything a familiar voice spoke behind him. "Don't be cocky and think you have got him," he said. Natasha and Tony turned around to see Clint, who had gained a plaster on his nose again. "Steve doesn't know how to relationship, if anyone winked at him like you did Steve would be red too." he blurted out. Tony grumbled under his breath and Natasha laughed lightly. 

"I think buck's gonna win the bet." Clint stated sipping a drink and making sure his teacher didn't see him.

Tony and Natasha both spun around and looked at him in disbelief

"WHAT?!"

They both called out in disbelief. The whole class looked at them in silence. Tony cleared his throat, he looked at Clint and continued glancing at Nat quickly to see she held her line of sight towards Clint. Obivously making him uncomfortable. Tony continued the conversation, "what do you mean Bucky's gonna win i-i-it's Bucky!" He proclaimed showing his disbelief that people didn't agree with him. Clint sighed and leaned forward on his chair looking at Bucky, he asked "Now I dont know anything about romance, but give me one word to describe him". "Emo." Tony replied instantly turning around along with Nat. "Exactly, dark, brooding-" Clint continued "edgy" Natasha added looking at her best friend. "Exactly, people are into that shit and if Steve likes guys, there is a possibility he's into Bucky. But again I don't know anything about romance" Clint pointed out, taking a sip of his drink he smuggled into a science classroom somehow. 

Natasha sighed and pulled Tony so he faced the front. She looked around and whispered to him, "meet me at the roof after this lesson." Tony looked at her raising an eyebrow and whispered back "Why?". Natasha's face went slightly red at the question and only replied with "You'll find out." before continuing with her class work which she at times did during her three person conversation. Tony only nodded and followed glancing at Steve every once in while and every time,

Steve looked back.


	4. Four

Natasha stood at the roof looking at the students scurrying across to the dining hall for a morning snack. She liked to be here sometimes when the memories of the red room returned to her. "Im away from the doctors" she mumbled to herself spotting friends of hers and new students alike. Natasha glanced at the new exchange student from S.T.R.I.K.E Academy in England. Brian was it? She didnt know. The red-head heard footsteps from behind her and there was Tony with a red white and blue sprinkled donut in his hand.

Swallowing his food, Tony stepped towards her and stood next to her. "What's up?" He asked nodding at her. Natasha looked down and before quickly regaining her cool and staring at him in the eye. "I need your help winning someone" she stated obivously declaring that Natasha was hesitant even asking him for help. Tony grew wide eyed and almost dropped his snack. "Natasha Romanoff wants my help?! Such an honour to behold I want to weep!" He proclaimed. Natasha scoffed and pushed him lightly. "Its the only reason I'm helping you out so consider yourself lucky." She commented. Natasha turned to him and asked about Tony's plan. The two soon had come to a 'genius' as they would call it conclusion to win Steve.

Sighing,Tony leant against the handlebars and turned to her "I know you want someone, so who's the lucky guy? Or girl I won't judge." Natasha averted her eyes from him and fiddled with the zip of her jacket. She mumbled a name inaudibly and Tony gasped.

"CLINT?!"

The rest of the day went by too fast for Steve and next thing he knew he was in his dorm, as most students lived in the school anyway. He sat on his bed glancing at the mannequin placed on his desk, translating the mannequin into his sketchbook, Steve took a break every now and then to change the position of his lamp. Practicing shading and his ability to use a reference. He was used to doing this.

A Knock! Knock! Knock! came at the door and Steve looked up setting his book down and opening the door. The one and only Iron Man standing there. "Hey Steve, wanna hangout tomorrow after school?" He invited. Steve turned around to look at his calendar. "Can't, I've got an extra period." He replied turning back to Tony. "Oh, uh when are you free?" Tony asked putting his hands in his pocket and glancing hopefully at Steve. "Well I am captain America and I am the embodiment of freedom, So all the time." He joked causing Tony to let out a huge laugh. Steve chuckled along side him at his own joke and leaned against the doorway "Seriously though, I'm not doing anything Wednesday" he commented. Tony nodded "Cool, two days" he repeated. Nodding, he stepped backwards and smiled at Steve "See Ya Mi amour" and with that he left. Leaving a baffled Steve. 

"Is that Spanish?!" He asked shouting. But when he asked, his friend was long gone.

And Bucky heard the whole thing.

 

 

(( sorry Its short but im sick so))


End file.
